


Bibs' Drabbles Collection

by Bibs_Blocksberg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibs_Blocksberg/pseuds/Bibs_Blocksberg
Summary: I'll post drabbles that spontanously came to my mind here. I have no idea yet what it will become so I might change the archive warnings as the muse strikes me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was inspired by this post:
> 
> <http://sohieturner.tumblr.com/post/151055851912/matthew-daddario-attends-soho-international-film>

Jocelyn was awake but the joy and relief that radiated from Clary, Luke and even Magnus washed over Alec, noticed but not shared. He was standing beside them, mother and daughter hugging, Magnus and Luke exchanging smiles and gestures of gratitude, watching but not really seeing them.  
With his hands clasped behind his back, Alec was listening inwards, his attention focused on the bond with Jace. It was still there, a soft humming in his soul, an awareness that Jace was at least alive. The knowledge was the thin string that grounded him amidst the turmoil in his thoughts.  
Alec’s eyes got caught on a movement at the side of the room, the rigid features of his mother coming into focus as he snapped out of his absentmindedness. Maryse was passing the small group by and turned the corner, leaving the command center without a second glance at Jocelyn. Alec moved to follow without a second of hesitation.

  
“Mother.”  
He caught up with her just as Maryse was entering her office and she turned, one hand still on the doorknob. Her face was an unreadable mask, jaw set and lips a thin, hard line.  
“What is it?”, she demanded in a clipped, cool tone. Alec stopped in front of her clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath against the sting her whole stance caused in his chest.  
“Is there word from the Clave? When will we conduct the rescue mission?”, Alec asked, his voice as neutral and calm as possible. He frowned when his mother’s answer was nothing but an angry huff. She turned and stalked into her office and since she had not directly dismissed him, Alec followed. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
When they had brought back the Book of the White, Alec had reported to his parents and since then awaited further orders. Now his mother was taking her seat behind the heavy desk, the wood like a shield betweent hem. He remained standing and chrossed his arms over his chest.

“There will be no rescue mission for a traitor”, she declared and Alec felt like the ground had been pulled out from under him. His face fell into a displaly of utter disbelieve and confusion.  
“Traitor? Jace isn’t a traitor, he is held hostage”,  he burst out, hands falliing to his side and balling into fists. “He was forced to follow Morgenstern at knife point.” Maryse was downright glaring at him, her voice audibly forced to calmness.  
“That’s what you claim after going on yet another unauthorized mission”, she answered and Alec suddenly felt like freezing.  
“They don’t believe us?”, he breathed, unable to conceal his shock. “They got five consistend accounts of what happened.”  
“Your accounts are worthless to the Clave”, Maryse snapped, her cheeks flushing with anger. “Why should they believe the word of Jace’s Parabatai? Or those of Valentine’s daughter and a Shadowhunter, who was on trial for high treason mere days ago?”  
“But Magnus and Simon”, Alec started but was cut off by his mother’s icy look alone. Magnus and Simon were Downworlders, their word considered even less than his or Isabel’s. Alec licked his lower lip, his eyes darting over the wall behind his mother to collect his thoughts.

This couldn’t be real. They could not mean to abandone Jace, leave him in Valentine’s hands without even attempting to rescue him. The haunted, lost look in Jace’s eyes as he had turned to follow his father came back to Alec, making his insides churn.  
He squared his shoulders and clasped one hand around his wrist behind his back, looking down at his mother, his face carefully controlled again. Jace was her son as much as he was, Alec knew she had always been so proud of him. Her best soldier, her golden boy, who she showered in love and affection when he and Isabel only got told how to do better.

“So what do we do now?”, he asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.  
“You do nothing unless you are explicitly ordered otherwise.” Maryse straightened up and narrowed her eyes on her eldest son. “Whatever you did over the last weeks has always only made the situation worse. So step back before you gamble away the roof over our heads.”  
Alec stared at his mother, lips slightly parted but lost for words. Her disapproving gaze drilled into him and Alec found himself unable to hold it, looking down at the edge of the table instead.  
He heard the blood pound in his ears as the full consequnces of her words unfolded.

Nobody was going to search for Jace. He was considered a traitor to the Clave so even if Valentine was found and Jace was with him, he would be treated as a criminal, get killed or stripped of his runes.  
The heavy pounding of his heart sped up, the thought of losing Jace touching the core of his being with icy clarity.  
The Clave was not going to be mercyful and Maryse was still more concerned about the family reputation than the actual wellbeing of her children. A reputation his parents had damaged beyond repair before he had even been born.

“No.” The word hung heavy in the air between them as Alec looked up again. There was fire in his eyes and steel in his voice. “I’m not going to sacrifice Jace for a reputation that you thoroughly ruined years ago. You followed Valentine and killed innocent Downworlders and even fellow Shadowhunters. You helped him steal the Mortal Cup in the first place.”  
He did not raise his voice but there was a force behind his words that did not need increased volume.  
“It’s time for you to step back, mother, and own up to your mistakes. I’m done paying off your dept.” She stared at him, pale as ash but Alec couldn’t care less. He turned and was at the door with two big strides.

“Alec! What are you doing?”, Maryse asked, her voice shaking. Alec almost laughed at the repetition of the sentence. Just as at the wedding, he didn’t even look back at her.  
“I’m going to find my Parabatai.”


End file.
